Siddiq (TV Series)
Siddiq (pronounced SI-DEEK) is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. He is described as "an innately likable Muslim American whose nerves are, let’s say, jangled, because he’s flown solo for too long in zombieland".http://tvline.com/2017/04/26/the-walking-dead-season-8-cast-new-characters-dillon-abbud/ He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone after being brought to the community by Carl. Personality Siddiq is a very pious Muslim, holding onto his parents' religious values and following scripture from the Quran, the religious book of Islam. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Siddiq's life prior to or as the outbreak began except that he is a pious Muslim and probably lived in the vicinity of Virginia, together with his mother. Siddiq's profession before the outbreak was a doctor, specifically a resident. Post-Apocalypse Siddiq indicated at one point that both of his parents fell victim to walker bites and the subsequent infection following the outbreak. Season 8 "Mercy" Siddiq is first seen surrendering to Carl and tells him that he hasn't ate in a few days. When Carl suddenly points a gun at Siddiq, he tries to calm Carl down and then Rick comes and fires a few warning shots which makes Siddiq run away. Later, Carl gives him two cans and writes down on a paper "Sorry." Siddiq watches Carl from the bushes as he walks away. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Siddiq is first seen killing a walker that he had trapped, before he is spotted by Carl. Carl apologizes for the gunshots and recounts the things Siddiq had said to him about his mother, easing the tension in the situation. They introduce themselves, and Carl tosses Siddiq a bag of food with a bottle of water. He hastily eats and drinks the bottle as Carl begins to question him, asking him the three questions. Surprisingly, Siddiq is able to recall the exact number of walkers he has killed, "give or take a few", and explains he only killed one person out of mercy. Carl, satisfied by the answers, asks him if he trapped the walker, and why. Siddiq then explains his reasonings for killing walkers, and how he believes it releases their trapped souls. With a mutual trust built between them, Carl offers him a place at his community, which Siddiq accepts. As they continue their journey back to Alexandria, the two find a group of walkers devouring a deer. Siddiq is eager to put them down out of mercy, but the two quickly become overwhelmed. Regardless, they manage to subdue and kill the walkers, to which Siddiq tells Carl, "You can go." Carl refuses to leave him behind, and the two continue their journey back to the Safe-Zone. "How It's Gotta Be" Carl is shown trying to sneak Siddiq into Alexandria which he is forced to admit to Michonne. In flashbacks, Rick and Carl argue about their respective actions when they first met Siddiq. After the destruction of Alexandria, Rick is shocked to find Siddiq in the sewers with the rest of the survivors. Carl reveals that he brought Siddiq to Alexandria and was bitten by a walker during the journey. "Honor" Siddiq will appear in this episode. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Siddiq will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Siddiq has killed: *1 unnamed person (Out of Mercy) *At least 237 zombies Relationships Carl Grimes TBA Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" Trivia * The casting call name for this character was Abbud.http://tvline.com/2017/04/26/the-walking-dead-season-8-cast-new-characters-dillon-abbud/ * His mother and him believe that killing the walkers will "free their souls", allowing the dead to be at peace. * He is the only character known to purposely count how many zombies he kills. References Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Alive Category:Religious Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:The Militia Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone